Pre-engineered metal buildings often serve as a cost effective solution for both commercial and residential applications. Traditionally, such buildings or structures employ thin metal panels for both the wall and roofing constructions. The thin metal panels are usually preferable because they can be readily fabricated at relatively low cost. Integrity of these static structures is frequently the most pressing engineering concern. As such, static structures or buildings employing these thin metal panels and spanning more than about 50 feet in width are provided with intermediate support columns or beams dividing the overall span of the structures into discrete sections that can be more soundly supported. While the support columns are preferable for engineering concerns, they are often unsightly and can cause space concerns for consumers (for example, in aircraft hangers).